In Love and Confusion
by NikChik-11
Summary: A story about Lightning and Sally's Love life, from the beginning. LS FLUFF INSIDE! [humanized]
1. Chapter 1

**In Love and Confusion**

"Doc, c-could I talk to you for a minute?" Lightning asked the wise, old man in front of him.

"Sure kid. What's on your mind?" Doc replied.

"I don't feel to well." Lightning said.

"Oh, well, ok. Come into my office."

Lightning followed Doc to the clinic, and sat up on the table.

"Where does it hurt?" Doc asked.

"I-I just feel…weird." Lightning answered. "And the thing is… I only feel that way around—"

"Sally?" Doc asked, smiling.

"How did you know?" Lightning asked, raising his brow.

"Boy, I know exactly what's wrong with you." Doc said.

"What?" Lightning asked, preparing himself for the worst.

Doc stared at him for a moment, and noticed how apprehensive he looked. He smiled, then replied, "You're in love."

Lightning looked up at him with wide eyes. "What?! No way!"

"Yes, you are. Haven't you ever felt nervous near Sally, or have your hands ever began to sweat?" Doc asked, laughing a little.

"Well…Yea, but I'm not in love, Doc. I mean, we came really close to kissing one time, but—" Lightning stopped talking when he realized what he was saying.

"Oh my God! Doc! I am in love!" Lightning exclaimed, just as Mater came in.

"I told you so!" Mater said, sitting down beside Lightning on the table.

Lightning's face quickly reddened, and he looked as he would just die, right there.

"Um, was I interrupting something?" Mater asked.

"No, Mater. Lightning's just a little apprehensive about Sally." Doc said.

"I am not!" Lightning said angrily.

"Whoa, we just want to help you." Doc said, acting offended.

Lightning's face quickly softened, and he looked at the floor. "What am I going to do?"

Mater's face lightened up. "Hey! I know what we can do!"

"Mater, I don't think cow tipping is going to help me now." Lightning said, sighing.

"No, not that. All the guys could come over ta your house, and have a guy's night. Ya know, drink beer, watch football, an' stuff."

Lightning thought about this for a moment, then looked up at his friend and smiled. "Sure, Mater."

* * *

All the guys came over around 6', and Lightning was in the shower. He guessed that everyone knew that it was just a guys night, so he didn't have to worry about Sally seeing him.

He got out of the bathroom, in just his boxers. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Doc laughed. "Where's your pants, boy?"

"I just got out of the shower, so sue me." Lightning said, just as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Mater said, as Sally walked into the room.

"Oh crap!" Lightning whispered, diving behind the couch.

"Well, hey Miss Sally! Wut brings you here?" Mater asked.

"Um, I just came to give Lightning his mail… Where is he?" Sally asked, noticing all the guys sitting around his living room.

"Um, present." Lightning said, sticking his hand up from behind the couch.

"Lightning? What are you--?" She started to ask.

Lightning poked his head up from behind the couch, and gave her his biggest, forced smile. "Uh, could you… possibly come back another time?"

"Sure, sure." Sally said, backing away.

"Thanks." Lightning said.

"No problem!" Sally called back, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh my God." Lightning said after she left. He went over, sat down on the couch, and put his head in his hands. "That was so embarrassing."

"It's ok, she didn't know yous was in your underwear…" Mater said reassuringly.

"Yea, but she probably thinks that I'm some sort of freak because I was hiding behind the couch!" Lightning cried, his face beginning to redden.

"Maybe you should go put on some shorts before she comes back." Sheriff suggested, smirking a little.

Lightning got up and went to his room, and came back with shorts on, and a t-shirt.

"So, anyways, man, speaking of you and Sally, how's it going with you guys?" Fillmore asked.

"It's not." Lightning stated flatly.

"Wuddoo you mean, dude?" Ramone asked.

Lightning sighed, "I don't know. I-I just, can't get the words out straight when I try to ask her out."

"We know… We've all been there, man." Fillmore said.

"Let me give you some advice, homie." Ramone said, everyone crowding around Lightning to put in their two cents.

* * *

**Awww, poor Lightning. He's having a little love trouble... Lol, I was crackin' up when I was writing that part about the couch!!! Want to know what happens next??? YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME A FRIGGIN' REVIEW!!!!...please? Lol, Just kidding!!! Not about the review, but about the bein' mad part... XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning was walking deliberately slow, towards Flo's Café. He saw who he was looking for—Sally. He took a deep breath, and walked over to her. She turned around when she heard him approaching.

"Hey Stickers? What was up with you and the couch?" She said, as he came and sat down beside her. "I was going to ask about you paying the rent, but you made me leave."

Lightning smiled. "Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't have anything on me." He said, (referring to money.)

As soon as Lightning got that out of his mouth, Mater busted out laughing. Sally gave him a confused look.

"What's so funny Mater?" She asked.

"It's funny cuz, he didn't have anything on him!" Mater exclaimed, still laughing.

Sally looked at him kind of funny, while Lightning gave him a warning look.

"Yea, I get it. He didn't have any money." Sally said.

"No, you don't get it. He didn't have anything on him." Mater said, plucking at his shirt. "That's why he was behind tha couch."

Now, both Lightning and Sally were blushing furiously. "Shutup Mater!" Lightning whispered fiercely, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"Oh! Wuz she not supposed ta know that yous was in your underwear?" Mater asked, a look of guilt spreading across his face.

"Um, I have to go tell Flo something…" Sally said, rushing off to the kitchen.

As soon as Sally left, Lightning turned to Mater. "What the heck did you bring that up for?" He asked angrily.

"I fergot that she wasn't supposed ta know." Mater said shamefully.

Lightning sighed out of frustration, then glanced up at Mater. "It's ok, I know that sometimes you forget things."

Mater smiled. "Thanks, bud. I'll make it up ta you sum how…", and with that he left.

* * *

"Flo! Flo, can we talk?" Sally asked.

"Uh, sure honey." Flo replied, noticing how red Sally's face was. "What's buggin' you?"

Sally slowly sank to the floor, with her back against the wall, and plunged into the story of how she had walked in on Lightning in his boxers.

"And the bad thing about it is, I didn't even know he was in his underwear! Ugh! This is so humiliating!" Sally exclaimed, putting her head in her lap.

Flo went over to the kitchen window, which looked over all the tables and counters. "Hon', I don't think you're the only one that's embarrassed" She said, looking out the small window.

Sally slowly stood up, and looked over to see what Flo was talking about. She was looking over at Lightning, who was quietly banging his head against the table that he was sitting at.

Sally propped her elbows on the counter, and looked at Lightning with a look of sincerity. She silently made her way out of the kitchen, and over to him.

"Everything ok, Stickers?" She asked.

He stopped, and slowly looked up at her. "Ow, my head hurts." He said, rubbing his forehead.

Sally laughed. "Yea, that's kind of what happens when you make a habit out of banging your head against furniture." She gave him with a look of concern. "Come on, I've got some aspirin in my car." And with that, she took his hand and led him outside. This contact made Lightning's heart do a little jump.

_Wow, boy. Calm down. She's just taking you to her car._ He told himself.

They got to Sally's little blue Porsche, and Sally handed him the aspirin. He thanked her, and just stood there for a moment, not knowing what he should do next.

"You know what my mom used to do if I hurt anywhere?" Sally asked suddenly.

"What?" Lightning replied.

"She used to kiss and make it better." Sally said, reaching up and kissing his cheek.

Stunned, he touched the spot where her lips had been. He smiled softly at her, and moved a little closer. He affectionately kissed her back. She kissed him again. Before he knew it, they were locked in their first, real, passionate kiss.

They stayed this way for awhile, before someone whistled at them. Lightning pulled away bashfully. Feeling his face grow hot, he looked over at Sally, and saw that she was blushing, too. He cleared his throat, and took her hand. "So you wanna go back to Flo's?" He asked. She smiled, and nodded.

The two walked back to Flo's, hand in hand.

* * *

**Aww that wuz sweet. But i made it that way, so... anyways, review please!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lightning and Sally walked into Flo's, and let go of each others' hands. Sally went and sat down at a table with the girls, and Lightning sat with the guys.

Lightning flipped his chair around backwards, and sat down. He propped his head up with his hand, and smiled dreamily over at Sally. He barely even noticed Mater coming up, and sitting next to him.

"Sooooo…. How wuz it?" Mater asked.

"How was what?" Lightning replied, still gazing at Sally.

"Dang, buddy. You're getting' as fergetful as me!" Mater exclaimed. "I was talkin' bout that there, tonsil hockey you an' Miss Sally was playin' outside!" He added, lowering his voice.

"Mater, don't talk like that." Sheriff warned him.

"Well, how else wuz I supposed ta say it?" Mater asked, shrugging his shoulders. "Anyways, how was it?" He repeated.

Lightning looked at Sally, then glanced up at Mater's anxious face. "Let me put it this way, I've never… EVER… been kissed that way before."

"Not even by your momma?" Mater asked.

Lightning sorta looked at his feet at that comment. He knew that Mater was trying to be funny, but he didn't have the heart to tell him that he didn't have a mother. Well, at least, he didn't KNOW her. He just looked up and smiled.

"Not even by my momma." He said, forcing a small laugh. "Hey, I'll be right back."

Lightning made his way outside, and happily did a somersault. Nothing…NOTHING… could bring him down at this moment, not even that last thing that Mater had just said.

* * *

"Back already?" Lizzy asked.

Sally knew that it was silly, but she felt as if the older lady knew what she had just done. And she hadn't even told anyone yet!

"Yes, I just went to give Lightning some aspirin." She replied, smiling.

"Mmhm. Lay off it. I know what you two were doing." Lizzy said, smirking a little.

"You do?" Sally said, surprised.

"Yep."

"How did you find out?" Sally asked.

"Well, seeing as how Lightning keeps doin' cartwheels outside, I suppose you did something to make him really happy."

Sally turned, just in time to see Lightning jumping backwards into the air, attempting a back-hand-spring, and landing perfectly on his feet.

Sally laughed, and got up to get a better view.

This time, Lightning did some sort of stunt, to where he was balancing on one hand, then he gently came back down to the ground.

Sally looked over and saw that everyone else was watching him, too. She laughed, and turned back to the window.

"Where'd he learn how to do that?" She thought out loud.

"Didn't you know? He used ta skate board a lot when he was young. He must be doin' all his tricks without a skate board." Mater said.

"Huh, I didn't know that." Sally said thoughtfully. _I don't know a lot about him._ She added to herself.

Sally turned, and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, Flo." She greeted the older woman.

"Hey honey." She replied. She noticed that Sally was being a little quiet. "So, you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Oh, Flo. You know a girl doesn't kiss, and tell." Sally said slyly.

"You two lovebirds finally kissed?" Flo asked, surprised.

"Yea… You should see Lightning right now. He's so happy, he's doing flips."

This made Flo laugh. "So, how was it?" she asked.

Sally sighed dreamily. "Oh, Flo. He's just so… perfect. I've never felt this way about a guy before."

After that last statement, Sally fell silent. Flo looked up from her work, and saw that she looked sort of sad.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?"

Sally looked up at Flo. "Flo, how much do you know about Lightning?"

This question sort of struck Flo by surprise. "Um, I don't know. I just pretty much know that he's a racecar driver."

"I just realized, I hardly know anything about him!" Sally exclaimed.

"Yes, you do." Flo reassured her.

"What do I know about him, besides the fact that he's a racecar driver." Sally said, crossing her arms.

"You know that he loves you." Flo said, smiling. "Why else would he kiss you?"

"I don't know. I guess you're right. I do know a little about him." Sally said.

"I want you to name at least five things that you know about him." Flo said, coming over to her, and putting her arm around her.

Sally thought for a moment. "Well, he has the most beautiful, blue eyes that I have ever seen."

"Ok. That's one." Flo said, going back to her work.

"He used to ride a skateboard, and he's really shy." Sally stated, thinking hard.

This made Flo look up. "He is?"

"Uh, yea. You wouldn't guess it, but he really is. I had to make the first move before he would kiss me." Sally said, laughing a little.

"Huh, that's interesting." Flo said to herself. "Ok, you still have two to go." She added.

"Hmmm, ok, um. Well, he has brownish-blonde hair, annnnnnd…" Sally said, trying to think of something else.

"I got it! He's an _awesome_ kisser!" Sally said, smiling giddily. (ugh, I hate that word! Lol)

* * *

**Awww, that was sweet…wasn't it? Get prepared for a little more humor, some drama, and A LOT more romance. Review! Or maybe I won't update it… It's up 2 u guys! Come on… You can do it! Lol**


	4. Chapter 4

Sally silently made her way outside. She stepped out into the sunlight, and spotted Lightning teaching Mater some skateboarding tricks with an old board Mater had found in the junkyard. She walked over to them, just as Lightning jumped up in the air.

"Hey Stickers." She said, startling him.

He lost his balance, and fell with a _thud_, flat on his back.

"Oh my gosh! Stickers, are you ok?" Sally asked, immediately coming to his side.

He groaned, then slowly got to his feet. "I think I could use some more of that aspirin." He said, laughing.

"Oooooh, You mean some more of that kissin'." Mater said from behind Lightning.

Lightning sighed, then turned to Mater. "Hey, Mater, How about you go practice you're boarding?"

"You just want me to leave." Mater said, smirking a little.

Lightning sighed again. Then, thought back to the events that had happened in the past few days.

"Hey, Mater? You remember how you said that you'd think of something to make it up to me? You, know the whole accident that happened the other day…"

"Yea, I remember." Mater replied.

"Well, if you leave right now, we'll call it even."

Mater's face lit up. "Ok, well, I guess I'll see ya'll later!" And with that, he jumped in his truck, honking at them as he drove past.

Lightning laughed, turning back to Sally. "He's my best friend, what're you gonna do?"

Sally got a little closer to him. "I remember the first time you said that…" She said, putting her arms around his shoulders.

She reached up and kissed him lightly, and was about to pull away, when Lightning kissed her back. He put his arms around her waist, and held her in a long, loving kiss.

Sally thought he would never stop. She didn't want to stop either, but he was starting to suffocate her. She finally pushed away from him, panting.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't want you to stop…" Lightning said quietly, blushing a little.

"It's ok… I liked it." Sally said, still trying to catch her breath.

Lightning looked up. "You—you did?" He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, of course I did. I just had to catch my breath…" She said, sitting down on the curb.

He sat down next to her, and she cuddled up next to him. He could feel his face growing hot, but tried to ignore it.

"H-Hey Sal?" He asked.

"Yea?"

"Do you…you know, want to go—out sometime?" He asked, his nervousness clearly showing.

"That'd be nice." Sally said, still cuddled up against him.

"Really?" Lightning asked, surprised that she had said yes. He smiled, and put his arm around her shoulder.

_She likes me!_ He thought, smiling silently to himself.

* * *

"Boy, they sure is getting' close!" Mater exclaimed, watching Lightning and Sally sitting outside, cuddled up against each other. 

"Sure are." Flo said, handing him a coke.

"I knew they'd wind up together." Doc said, smiling as he watched Lightning help Sally up.

Everyone was just sitting around at Flo's, looking out the windows at Lightning and Sally. They watched as Lightning escorted Sally to her car, and kissed her lightly on the lips, before she got in and drove away. They saw him dreamily watching her drive until you couldn't see her car anymore, then happily walk back to Flo's.

When Lightning walked in, they quickly turned their attention to something else.

"Hey bud!" Mater exclaimed, just as he walked through the door.

"Hey guys…" He said. Everyone noticed the kind of far- away tone in his voice.

"You with us, boy?" Sarge asked.

"Huh? Oh, yea, yea." Lightning said, snapping back to reality.

Everyone saw him blush, but ignored it. They didn't want him to get discouraged… They liked it when he and Sally were both this happy…

* * *

The sunset was beautiful. Lightning could only think of one thing more beautiful than it, and that was the girl cuddling against him. Sally. Even her name was beautiful to him… 

They were up at Wheel Well, gazing over the cliff edge at the golden sunset before them.

Sally looked over at Lightning. He had his head resting on her shoulder, his eyes closed, and smiling dreamily. She started to play with his hair.

"Stickers?" She asked, watching him slowly open his bright, blue eyes.

"Hmmm?" He murmured.

"Does this mean that we're… dating?" She asked.

Lightning lifted his head, gazing fondly at her. "Only if you really want to."

"Well…" Sally said, a hint of doubt showing in her voice. This made Lightning's heart drop.

His smile slowly faded, turning into a sad, frightful stare. Sally noticed this, and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"I do. But, I want us to get to know each other a little better first…" She said, smiling reassuringly.

"Sally, I don't have to know anything about you, all I know is that I love you—" He said, not exactly realizing what he was saying.

_Oh crap… Did I say that out loud?!_ He thought.

Blushing, he looked over at Sally, and saw that she was smiling.

"Did you mean that?" She asked.

He hesitated, not knowing if she'd feel the same way. "Well, yea. I did." He said finally.

She cuddled against him, and whispered, "I love you, too."

She gently pushed away, and smiled. "I still want to know all about you."

Lightning sighed. He really didn't want to talk about his past life, but he knew they'd find out soon or later.

"Well, really I would too." He replied sadly.

Sally gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know." He said, looking down at the town below them.

"Stickers, are you ok?" Sally asked.

"Sally, do you really want to know the truth about me?" He asked, his eyes boring into hers.

"Well, yea…"

He sighed, then plunged into the truth. "I have no idea who my parents are, where I was born, how I got to where I grew up, and how come… nobody… wanted me."

Sally gasped. She had no idea… No wonder nobody knew anything about him. He probably didn't want to talk about it. She looked up at him, and saw that his eyes were brimming with tears. She reached over and held him in a hug. She pulled away, and looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. If you didn't want to talk about it, I shouldn't have pushed you…" She said apologetically.

He smiled at her. "Hey, it's ok. You would have probably found out soon or later…"

He wiped his face with the back of his sleeve, and laughed. "Some first date, huh?"

Sally laughed, too. "How about you tell me some other things about yourself? I mean, you can drive a car over 200 miles an hour, you can skate board like a pro…"

This made Lightning blush a little. Sally smiled. "What else can you do?" She asked.

Lightning thought for a moment. "I used to write songs…" He said.

"Really?" Sally asked, raising her brow.

"Yea." Lightning said, smiling softly at her.

"Prove it." Sally said, laughing.

"Ok, I will. Tomorrow." He said, turning his gaze back to the setting sun in front of them.

* * *

**Can you wait till the next chapter? I can't! Well, to write it… Lol. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Flo." Sally greeted the older woman in front of her.

"Hey honey. How was your date?" She replied.

"It was… weird. Did you know that Lightning was an orphan?"

"What?!" Flo exclaimed, almost dropping a tray of food.

"Yea, he really didn't want to talk about it, but he told me so last night." She said, sitting in a nearby chair.

"He also said that he used to write songs."

"Really?" Flo said, cleaning the counters.

"Yup." Sally said, just as Lightning came into Flo's.

"Hey, can I have everyone's attention?" He asked, just to get ignored by everybody.

"Hey! Ya'll listen up!" Mater shouted over the crowd. "Thank ya'll. Lightning's got something to say."

Lightning smiled, then thanked Mater. "I have to prove something to somebody." He said. He took a guitar out from behind his back.

"What the heck?" Mater said.

"What's that for, boy?" Doc asked.

"I told you. I have to prove something to somebody…" He said, winking at Sally.

He propped the guitar up, and started to sing in the most beautiful voice Sally had ever heard…

_Went to bed with a smile.  
Bragged to my friends  
for a little while.  
And I wished for another date,  
to sit with you dazin'._

_  
I was in this state  
of tossing and turning  
not knowing what to do.  
Just sitting and waiting for  
a call from you._

_  
I know that it's real and it's no surprise.  
To see that its true I look into your eyes.  
Yes, she changed me.  
And now I'm not the same.  
And I know just how I have a world when she says my name. _

Now I see you every day.  
I go out of my way just to see your face  
and school with you isn't the same.  
Sleepless nights and our jokes are lame.  
I am hoping and dreaming of another night like this.  
Restless, and yearning for your sweet kiss.  
I know that it's real. It's no surprise.  
To see that it's true I look into your eyes.

Oh Yes, she change me,  
Now I'm not the same.  
I know now just how I have a world when she says my name.  
She changed me and now im not the same.  
And I know now just how I have a world  
when she says my name.

Tossing and turning not knowing what to do.  
Just sitting and waiting for a call from you.  
I know that its real and its no surprise.  
To see that its true I look into your eyes.

_  
Yes, she changed me.  
And now I'm not the same.  
And I know just how I have a world when she says my name.  
Tossing and turning not knowing what to do.  
Just sitting and waiting for a call from you._

_  
I know that its real and its no surprise.  
To see that its true I look into your eyes.  
Oh Yes, she changed me.  
And, now I'm not the same.  
And I know just how I have a world when she says my name._

"I love you Sally." He said, smiling.

He walked over to her, and she just stared, open-mouthed at him.

"I told you so."

She laughed, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"What can you not do?" She asked, still laughing.

"Hate you." He said, laughing himself.

She smiled lovingly at him, and was about to kiss him again, but he beat her to it. He pulled away, and turned to the crowd of people clapping.

"I finally got something I want." He said, smiling at her.

She smiled back, before saying "Me too."

_End

* * *

_

**Ok, I know that that was a stupid place to end it, but I got to finish writing My other story. I have an idea for another story, too. But I want to finish Cars 3: Born Racer. Oh, by the way, the song Lightning "wrote" and sang was actually Fembot by AAR. It sort of goes with the story, doesn't it? Please Review!!!!**


End file.
